Wireless communication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Wireless communication devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of wireless communication devices expect telecommunication carriers to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication service at all times. Network engineers of a telecommunication carrier generally rely on symptoms reported by users to troubleshoot network problems. Widespread network issues often result in a high volume of support calls to the customer support center of a telecommunication carrier, which may temporarily overwhelm customer support staff and the network engineers. Conversely, isolated or sporadic problems with a network of telecommunication carrier may be under reported by users. The under reporting may hide such network problems from the telecommunication carrier. As a result, remediation of network faults by the telecommunication carrier may be delayed.